


1 - Silent and Unresponsive

by hrhowling



Series: A Long Road [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhowling/pseuds/hrhowling
Summary: They found him amongst the ruins of the dark temple, pinned beneath a pillar of black crystal. He didn’t fight back when the King himself seized him and locked him up in the very dungeon cell he’d been incarcerated in for over fifteen years. Not a word was spoken during his trial, no vows for vengeance were uttered from his thin, scarred lips, and when he was sentenced to life of imprisonment, there was not a single attempt to escape.There was nothing.





	

They found him amongst the ruins of the dark temple, pinned beneath a pillar of black crystal. He didn’t fight back when the King himself seized him and locked him up in the very dungeon cell he’d been incarcerated in for over fifteen years. Not a word was spoken during his trial, no vows for vengeance were uttered from his thin, scarred lips, and when he was sentenced to life of imprisonment, there was not a single attempt to escape.

There was nothing.

For three weeks, Gramorr spent his days – and nights – wrapped up in cold silence, staring blankly at the wall of his cell. He didn’t eat, drink, or even shift. The guards were sure he didn’t sleep either.

“He’s scaring the new recruits, Sire, and the other prisoners,” explained the guard Captain. “Won’t eat, won’t drink, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t sleep either. If he keeps this up, he’ll likely end up dead, Your Highness.”

Seated in his throne in Ephedia’s throne room, King Erfan was a strong, stoic figure before the Captain, despite the fact that he was still recovering from his imprisonment (Gramorr was not one for keeping his captives well-fed). Brow creased in concern, he inspected the scroll that bore similar reports from the Captain’s subordinates.

“Has he not spoken?”

“No, Sire.”

The King’s frown deepened. “Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Sire.”

As soon as the Captain was out of the throne room, Erfan rose out of his throne and left the room via one of the castle’s many bolt tunnels, part of a network that had been installed generations ago; one he’d spent his childhood exploring every nook and cranny with Aria and…

He inhaled, the old, dusty scent of the dim, crystal-lit tunnels bringing back bittersweet memories and nostalgia. Maybe Iris would have liked exploring them, had she grown up here. Maybe she would have played Hide and Seek with Auriana and Talia, or used them to sneak into the kitchens and convince the cooks to allow her sweets and pastries between meals. Perhaps she’d have dashed into the throne room in the middle of Royal Counsel, bringing some relief from the endless complaints of Council members and Ephedia’s citizens, or even snuck into the Royal Mage’s study and got him to teach her magic or watch him become enraptured in explaining the details and technicalities of spells, or whatever else he was studying at that moment.

Such wishful thinking… He sighed, knowing that it would never be. Looking ahead, he realised he’d made it to the dungeons without realising. Of course. He’d frequented it many times during his adolescence, mostly because he’d been dared to do so.

They’d brightened up since Gramorr’s dominion. It was no longer dark and crumbling due to lack of upkeep. No rats could be found lurking in the damp corners of the cells, and the mould that had previously been crawling up the walls was gone.

Now, there was light and security. The walls were no longer falling apart, and the rodents had been relocated. Beds had been put in the cells, and the whole place just seemed more… humane.

There weren’t many prisoners down here. Just a few of Gramorr’s lackeys, a petty criminal here and there…

But they weren’t the ones he was here to see. Steeling himself, he strode down the hallway to Gramorr’s cell.

He found the dark sorcerer sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. He didn’t look very intimidating, dressed in a loose white tunic, long shirt and brown pants, blond hair matted and greasy, hanging limp around his shoulders. The sinister, intoxicating aura of dark magic that had once choked the air for miles around him had diminished to a mere tingle that soured Erfan’s breath if he got too close

“Gramorr,” the King of Ephedia began.

The sorcerer didn’t even twitch.

“Is something the matter?” Erfan continued, quietly passing through the bars of the cell door. The perks of being King. “The guards tell me you’ve been acting… off.”

Still, nothing. Erfan felt concern nagging at his chest.

“You were my friend once,” he said quietly. “I understand how that may not mean anything to you, but it means something to me. And to Aria.”

Cautious, he stepped closer until he was stood directly in front of the man, looking down at him.

“Why?” he asked softly. “Why did it end like this? What happened?”

No answer.

“Carnelian…”

Not even the slightest hint of acknowledgement. Disheartened, Erfan knelt down in front of him, looking past the curtains of hair that obscured his face.

Dull red eyes looked straight through him. Gramorr’s face was still a mess of purple scarring, smeared with an assortment of healing pastes and ointments, twisted and marred into a visage of pain and corruption that likely would never fade away. His cheeks were sunken, eyes half-lidded and vacant, as if he wasn’t aware of the world around him.

“You’re worrying me,” Erfan murmured, rising back to his full height. “Please. Try to eat something when the guards bring you your food later.”

Nothing. He left it at that, asking the guards to let him and the Queen know if anything changed.


End file.
